


12th March 1994

by Jasmine_marie_123



Series: A Brief History of Ordinary Lives [1]
Category: History Boys (2006), History Boys - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Future Fic, Gen, Genderswap, So a bit all over the place with the timeline, Sort of a 500 days of summer type storytelling, to be added to - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 08:12:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12553100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasmine_marie_123/pseuds/Jasmine_marie_123
Summary: In which Scripps is forgetful and Teachers are inconvenienced





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first part of what will hopefully be a sort of series.  
> It will hopefully going to be a gender-swapped history boys series about the whole lot of them told in like a 500 days of summer type thing.  
> The timeline will probably be a bit weird but it will all work out, i have a spreadsheet going to track everything!

Adele Forrester really was ready to go home. She really did love all her small charges but by the end of a Friday afternoon, she really was just biding her time waiting for their parents to just come get them. She glanced over the classroom, the usual suspects whispering away, and the new girl Ivy, or Allie as she’d insisted on being called, was jotting away at her worksheet happily enough. 

She’d not quite managed to get much of a handle on the little girl, who had only started at the school two days ago, so far, she seemed sweet and quiet, a little shy perhaps but that might just be nerves about settling in, she mused. She’d briefly met the girl’s mother, a tallish woman, worked in journalism who seemed nice enough, unlike some of the other parents. 

She sighed slightly with relief as the clock hit half 3, and the bell rang out through the classroom the children all scrabbling to collect their things and wait at the door. Adele led the line of children through the corridors to the playground door and watched them as each child spotted their parent and ran off to meet them. She glanced down when she felt a small hand pulling at her sleeve, seeing Allie looking up at her expectantly,  
“Miss Forrester, my mama is over there, can I go?”

She scanned the playground, not spotting the parent in question, before turning back to the little one.  
“Sweetie, I can’t see her, and I can’t just let you go off on your own.” Allie just wrinkled her face and pointed at an unfamiliar woman who was waiting in the playground. 

“That’s my mama there, my Mam is at work so Mama is picking me up.” This was all said in a very matter of fact way, as if it was all supposed to make complete sense, and it did take a moment for Adele to understand, much to her internal dismay.

The woman started to make her way over. She was a little shorter than the other parent she had met, a slimmer build and more delicate features, a small smile playing across her face.  
“Hi, I’m Dolly Posner, Donna-Allie’s mam was supposed to tell you that someone else would be picking her up but I’m going to assume she forgot.” Her tone was a little wry. Allie slipped from her teacher’s side, attaching herself to the other woman’s hand.

“I’ll have to ring to confirm that it’s alright to hand her over to you,” Adele pushed her hair out of her face, this was a bit of a new situation to her and she wasn’t sure of the protocol, “Just to be sure.”

“That’s fine,” was the calm reply, “I’m a teacher myself, I completely understand.” 

She led the way through to the main office, getting the necessary number from the secretary and dialled it, glancing back at the pair, the formerly quiet and shy child chattering away a mile a minute to the woman holding her hand. 

The phone rang out for a few rings before someone picked up. 

“Hello, Donna Scripps speaking, how can I help?” 

“Hello, Ms Scripps this is Miss Forrester, I’m your daughter’s teacher,” Adele started, leaning slightly against the wall, “I just wanted to confirm that a Ms Posner is permitted to pick up Ivy?”

She heard a murmured swearword, before the reply came across the line.  
“Yes, that’s fine, I apologise. I meant to inform you about that earlier on, In future, if she comes to collect Allie that’s completely okay to let her go with her.”

“That’s great, Apologies for disturbing you.” 

Adele wrapped up the call and carefully put the phone back in the cradle before turning around to the pair.  
“That’s fine, you’re cleared to take her.” She smiled, pushing her hair out of her face, and opening the front door for them, “Have a lovely weekend.” 

She watched the pair for a moment intrigued by the change in the small child, but quickly put it out of her mind. There was marking and a large glass of wine waiting for her.


	2. pt 2

Donna heard Allie’s giggles as she entered the house, following the sound towards the kitchen, also hearing the sizzle of oil in a pan. She poked her head around the doorway, spotting Allie sitting at the table working on some homework whilst Dolly stood at the oven talking her through her maths homework. 

The giggles erupted again as Allie spotted her, slipping out of her seat and running over to hug her around the legs. 

“Mam, you did a stupid!” she giggled, clinging onto Donna’s leg, “Silly Mam!”   
Donna just rolled her eyes, catching Dolly’s eye with a sigh and a mouthed ‘sorry’, to which Dolly just replied with a shrug and a grin. 

“Dinner will be ready in 10,” Dolly told her, putting down the spatula and coming over to kiss Donna briefly on the lips, “Allie’s just finishing up her work and then she’s going to set the table so you have time to go change if you want.” 

Donna did as she was told leaving the door half open so the sounds would carry through the flat to their room. She carefully hung up her suit, and slipped into a comfy pair of leggings and an oversized t-shirt. She paused in the doorway, the familiar warm feeling flowing over her once again as she felt the stresses of the way vanish and she was once again at ease.

After a few minutes passed and she could hear the sounds of clicking cutlery, she made her way back to the kitchen, perching on one of the chairs as she watched Dolly dish up plates of sautéed potatoes and gammon, carefully balancing them as she moved across to the table, passing them around. 

“So how was school today Allie-bee?” she asked cheerily as she picked up her knife and fork, Allie’s cheery chatter soon filling the air. Yes, this was definitely home.


End file.
